Just a Little Convincing
by Mominalovesfinchel
Summary: Rachel, Kurt and Santana are in New York, all living their dreams. One thing is still missing - Finn. But when an unexpected visitor drops by, Will it change Rachel Berry's life...Forever. Includes amazing Finchel adventures!
1. Get ready to PARTY

"No freakin way in hell. I am NOT going to audition for Wicked."

"Santana please!", I begged Santana. The nearby theater was having auditions for Elphaba and Glinda and I really wanted to audition. Once in a lifetime opportunity!

"No means NO", I get it, Santana is not really a Broadway type of girl but it would be so much fun if we both auditioned and got in. She would make a great Elphaba.

"Fine, I'll go audition myself."  
"That's more like it, Rachie"

So far, freashman year had been great. Me and Santana had gotten more close. My profesors had given me great solo's and I was the best in all my classes. Some people didn't appreciate my talent but I know for a fact that they were just jelous of the voice they don't have. Santana's voice is amazing too, same with Kurt's. Speaking of Kurt...

"Im home, where's the birthday girl!", Kurt said entering the apartment.  
"My birthday is tomorrow Richard Simmons"

Santana's birthday was coming up and we were all celebrating tonight since Kurt was going on his vacation with Blaine or as he liked to call it 'Vacanes de L'amour"

"Ok, I'm going to get ready and I'll meet you guys at the bar", I said walking to my room. They were already looking fabulous and I had just came home from my rehearsals.

"Yea, we're going to leave in a while so hurry up if you want to leave together", Kurt said.

"Okay", I said and I went running to my room. I was going to wear something tottaly hot since we were celebrating Santana's birthday. I looked in my closet but couldn't find anything so I decided to check Santana's. I found a sparkley short black dress that was way above the knee. My hair was in loose curls and my bangs were at the front. I put on a thick layer of eyeliner and a lot of mascara and I wore my 6 inch velvet red pumps. I think I looked hot.

"Whoa, who are you and what have you done with Rachie", Santana said.

"How do I look", I asked

"Fabuleux, Incroyable", Kurt said. Did I forget to mention that he has been taking French. I think you already noticed.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Who do I look like, the maid", Santana said. She always did that.

Kurt was staring at me.  
"I'll get it", I said.

"Hi, the familiar voice said.


	2. The Visitor

"Hi", the familiar voice said.  
"What are you doing here?" It was my wonderful, hot, amazing EX-boyfriend.

"I missed you, so much"  
"You broke up with me, why are you here?"  
"This memory was haunting me and I came here to make it right", he said.

"So you can make it right when I don't want you too, but I can't make it right when you don't want me to?" It was a tricky question. I meant that last year when Finn broke up with me, I tried to make it right between us but now I'm actually moving on and he just shows up and expects me to forgive him.

"Look, what I mean is that after all we had been through, you broke up with me and now you're expecting me to act like nothing happened. We had a real relationship, Finn and I actually thought we were special. You did what you had to do, set me free with nothing ahead of myself. Do you know what happened when I came here? I had nothing! No friends, nobody, Nothing and I was so lost", I said what I had to say. Finn was staring at me.

"I'm sorry, ok. It was so wrong of me to join the army. It was always you and every night I was regretting the decision I had made. I could have been with you living in our romantic shoebox apartment and making love to you every night."  
I wanted to forgive him. How could I, though?

"Look, I have somewhere to be and if you want me..." Suddenly Finn kissed me and it felt so good.

"I love you and all I want is for us to be together. I love you with all my life and I can tell you do too because I know when I leave, you're going to have feelings for me. That's how much I know you and love you. Our love is something way bigger." I had to do it so I kissed him back. Good thing I closed the door before getting out. Santana and Kurt would have gotten all icky with our kissing.

"How do I know you still love me? You didn't call or text, and I...I didn't want us to break up. Long Distance would have been so much better you know." I said.  
"I know but I was just so worried that you were going to be achieving your dreams while I'm in the army", he said and I just kissed him one more time.

So are we Finchel again", Finn asked.  
"No, right now we are Finn and Rachel. I'm not that easy to get you know", I said winking at Finn, and he just smiled.  
"How long are you here for?" I asked.  
"I live down the block, I just came here like an hour ago and wanted to see your beautiful face one more time." he said.

"So then you have enough time to convince me. I'll see you tomorrow, K"  
"Love you" he said going down the hall.  
"How could I hate you?" I said smiling and going back to the room.

I entered the room and Kurt and Santana were staring at me.  
"So, what did you and Finnoncence do", Santana said winking and doing the weird thing with her eyebrows." Santana asked.  
"Nothing, we just talked and I told him that he needs to woo me."  
"Never thought I see the day Rachel wanted to play like that", Kurt said and I smiled.

"Ok, let's forget that and let's go hit the bars", I said screaming out of the house.


	3. The Ugly Truth

Last night was really weird. I don't remember anything. I remember meeting Finn and telling him to win me over but the rest is a blur. I was trying to open my eyes and when I finally did, I realized that I wasn't at my house or anyone's house in particular. I looked down, I was fully clothed but the guy beside me was naked. No, this wasn't happening. I couldn't have possibly have sex with him...I love Finn, not just some random guy I see at a bar.

I left his place, got a cab and came back home.

"Why did you guys leave me with some random guy?" I asked as I entered the house. Kurt was eating and Santana had just woken up.

"Maybe because you forced us too.", Kurt said.

"What?" I asked. Why in the world would I, Rachel Berry want to go with some random guy?

"Yea, you drank a little too much" Santana said.

"Oh god..."

"Anything else you guys remember?" I asked.

"Well, you met the guy and just stayed away from us, you sang a duet with him, I think it was Faithfully." Kurt said

"Amm...anything else?" I asked. I sang a duet with him and the song had to be the finchel song.

"And you were also macking him a lot. You went home with him because appearantly Kurt was too stinky and I was being "rude"." Santana said.

"I did that?" I asked. This didn't sound like me at all.

"Yup." Kurt and Santana said at the same time.

This wasn't good. Hopefully this guy doesn't remember me or else trouble is coming my way.


	4. Night of Memories

Later that day, I got a text from Finn.  
"Meet me at Central Park. Dress Up"

I guess he wanted to do our New York Date Night again. As long as it's Finn, its fine. I went to my closet and tried picking out something that was going to blow his mind. I had gotten a dark blue dress with a sparkly waist belt. And with that, I'll wear the red velvet wedges Santana gave me. I wore that, put my hair in a nice side bun and wore my gold star necklace.

I grabbed my small red purse and walked out of the door yelling "I'm leaving". I walked to Central Park since my apartment was close by. I went on Bow Bridge and saw Finn in a cute suit and he had flowers in his hands.

"Wow, you look beautiful Rach" Finn said. I guess I'll take that as I blew his mind.

"So do you." I said.

"I wanted to give these to you", Finn said as he handed me the flowers.

"Awe, thank you. Their beautiful." They were red roses with a few pink ones in the middle.

"So where are we going" I asked.

"Well, you'll see."

We were walking the same way as we did last time. I think we were going to Sardis's.

"Are we going to Sardis's?" I asked.

"I thought about it but no, we're going someplace special." He said as we kept walking. We passed by Sardis's and now we were at some rusty, old door.

"What is this?" I asked smiling. Finn stared at me.

"Close your eyes and just trust me", he said.

He covered my eye. Once they were closed and we went inside the building. There were a few stairs but Finn helped me out. He made me stand in the middle of the floor and I opened my eyes. It was really dark and I couldn't see anything.

"Are you ready?" Finn asked from the corner. It looked like the light switch was there.

"As ready as I'll ever be" I said and Finn turned on the lights.

I opened my eyes and I was standing in the middle of the Winter Garden Theater. It looked absolutely beautiful with flowers hanging from the walls to its little sparkly touches.

"You did this for me." I asked as Finn came over here.

"Yea, I knew you'd like it." Finn said as he smiled.

"I love it. I love you", I said and kissed him.

"I. Love. You. Too." Finn said in-between kisses. This was a nice moment. Just me and him!

We danced around, sang and talked a lot. It was so romantic. This is totally making me love Finn. After a little while Finn stood up and told me to stand up. He took my hand as we walked out of the theater. We went up to a familiar building. I had seen this before.

We walked and walked until we went near some stage.  
Finn snapped his fingers and the lights turned on.

"No way, how'd you get us in here?" I asked. We were in the place Nationals were held. The time Finn and I had gotten back together.

"A little convincing and yea" Finn said. He dragged me to some room backstage and it was the show choir room. Turns out, most of New York's nationals competitions are held here. The room was filled with trophies, medals and pictures.

"Look here." Finn said as he looked into the photo frame.

"I remember this." It was a picture of us kissing at nationals last year. For some people, the moment was not ok but for us, it was magical.

I kissed him and noticed the same spark I felt last year was...still there. I guess we really are meant to be but, what if he leaves me again? That's the thing I'm really worried about. I'll give it a day or two and I'll see if I truly, really love him.


	5. Quality Time avec Santana

Today was the day Kurt and Blaine were leaving on their "Vacances de l'amour" or something like that. Kurt was in panic mode and Santana was in a hurry because Brittany was coming here in a few days from Lima.

"Rachel, have you seen my blue suspenders? You know, the really chic ones that I got from the new Marc Jacobs collection?" Kurt yelled halfway across the room.

"Amm, No", I said. He has like a billion suspenders. How do I know the blue chic ones?

"Ok, well then I guess the red ones will do", Kurt said. Oh Kurt, why the suspenders to Paris? Wait, now I know why it's called the "Vacances de l'amour", because they are going to Paris...Ahhh.

"OK Pretty Pony, When are you leaving?" Santana asked.

"Once Finn comes, he's going to drop me off and I'll meet Blaine at the airport."

"Quickly lea..." Santana was interrupted from Finn's entrance.

"Sorry I'm late. Kurt, the truck is ready for you."

"Ok, bye Santan. Bye Diva. See you guys in a couple of weeks.

"Bye", me and Santana waved as Kurt left with Finn. Finn was smiling at me which was making me blush.

Kurt and Finn left and Santana was staring at me.  
"So, you and Finn huh?" she asked  
"Oh my god, it's nothing" I said blushing remembering last night.

_Flashback_

"_This night has been amazing, I had such an awesome time." I said. We were walking on the streets of New York and it was late midnight so it was pretty nice in New York._

"_Hey, Can I ask you something?" Finn asked and we stopped._

"_Yea sure. What's up?" I asked._

"_Do you love me?"_

"_Of course Finn, I would never stop loving you. Every night without you felt weird because you weren't there to say good night or kiss me. Santana even asked me to forget you, How could I? I love you, more than anything in the world."_

"_Are you sure?", Finn asked.  
I just stared at him and then came with the lip lock and kissed him like I never had and it got more intimate. Some cars starting honking at us and I stopped._

"_Did I prove it to you?" I asked. _

_He just smiled and continued kissing me. Then he carried me to his apartment and well, the night was filled with magical angels calling from heaven above._

"Rachel?", Santana was staring at me.

"Wha – What?"

"What's up with you? It's like Finnegan here has totally knocked you up" Santana said being her usual self.

"You won't understand" I sighed sitting in the couch.

"Trust me Hot Stuff, I know."

"What do you feel when you're with Brittany?" I asked.

"How much time do you have?" She asked.

"An hour until Finn comes back so an hour"

This was some quality time me and Santan were spending. I had missed this. We talked about how much our lives had changed and the Wicked audition coming up. These are the times when I love Santana.


	6. Audition Preparation

"Hey Rach, do you want milk?" Finn asked. I was staying over at Finn's since Brittany was here from Lima at my place.

"No thanks. My audition is around 5", I yelled. Today was the big day. Today is the day that is going to change my faith. Today is the day whether I find out if I'm Broadway material or not.  
Finn was sitting on the couch and I came and sat on his lap.

"What if I'm not good enough Finny?" I asked

"Are you serious, you're way better than you think you are?"

"Do you really think that?" I asked. He nodded his head and pulled in for an intimate kiss. After a few minutes, I realized it was 2:00 and I was still wearing my pyjama shorts and a blue tank. My hair was really messy or as Finn called "hot" and I was so exhausted.

"I'm going to go take a shower, ok" I said as I got up.

"And can we leave early. We have lunch reservations at Sardis's." Finn said.

"Really." I jumped around a skipped to the shower.

Right in the middle when I was showering, Finn came right in.  
"Oh My Goodness Finn, what are you doing here?" I was so scared.  
"Can't I have shower sex with my incredible girl."  
"No, well not today."  
"Aww..." Finn pouted. I hate it when he did his cute little puppy dog thing.  
"Fine. But I'm almost done so it'll be very quick and NO SHOWER SEX" I said.

It was fun. Just Finn and I goofing around in the shower. We got out of the shower and it was 3:00. We spent an hour in the shower...I sighed. Oh Finn.

After a while I got all dressed up in a nice purple/grey shiffon dress and put my hair in a lose bun with some curls sticking out. My bangs were brushed out on one side and I had some light makeup on. I wore some dark purple shoes just to make the dress pop or as Kurt liked to say "make the essence of the shoes stand out".

"Holy Crap! Rachel you look...WOW!" Finn said blown away as I walked out of the room.  
"You too", I said as I kissed him.  
"Ready to go."  
"Okay", I said as we left.

* * *

We walked to Sardis's and I was expecting to meet someone famous. It's Sardis's; you never know who's going to be there. Hopefully, it's Barbra Streisand, but what are the odds. But if I meet her or don't meet her, it's about me and Finn having a nice lunch-dinner together.  
We settled down and we ordered and Finn quickly pointed at someone.  
"Look, isn't that, you know, her?" Finn asked me. I turned around and I almost freaked out.  
"That's not just someone Finn. That's Celine Dion. What should I do? Do I look okay? Oh My Goodness!" I started freaking out.  
"Calm down, and go talk to her.", Finn said. I nodded my head and went up to her.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry and I must say, you're an inspiration."  
"Well, thank you Rachel. Do you sing?"  
"Yes. I am currently a student at NYADA. My dream is to be on Broadway"  
"Well, once you're on Broadway, give me front row seats. I would love to see you Rachel."  
"Really, thank you."  
"No Problem sweetie. Now you go have fun. I'll remember you Rachel Berry."

I ran and hugged Finn.  
"Oh my god, she will remember me.", I said and I dug my face in his tux.  
"Aww, I guess Sardis's is good luck for you.", he said.  
"No, you're good luck. When I came here without you, it was just a normal day at Sardis's and with you; I've met Patti LuPone and Celine Dion. I love you and you're the good luck." I said and he passionately kissed me. We ate and after a few conversations, it was time for my auditions.


	7. Audition!

"Are you ready?" Finn asked.  
I sighed. I was so nervous, I mean this was it. Sure there will be other auditions but this audition had so many memories...Me and Kurt at the Gershwin Theater, battling out for "Defying Gravity".

"Rachel Berry", the director called out.  
"I'm ready.", I said and I walked up on the stage.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry and I'll be singing "My Man"  
"Start whenever you're ready." the director said.

_Oh my man I love him so  
He'll never know  
All my life is just despair  
But I don't care  
When he takes me in his arms  
The world is bright, alright  
_

I was staring at Finn while I was singing. This song brings so many memories.

_What's the difference if I say  
I'll go away  
When I know I'll come back  
On my knees someday  
Oh whatever my man is  
I am his forever more_

_It cost me a lot_  
_But that's one thing that I've got_  
_It's my man_  
_Cold and wet_  
_Tired you bet_  
_But all that I soon forget_  
_With my man_

_He's not much for looks_  
_And no hero out of books_  
_He's my man_  
_Two or three girls has he_  
_That he likes as well as me_  
_But I love him_

_Oh my man I love him so_  
_He'll never know_  
_All my life is just despair_  
_But I don't care_  
_When he takes me in his arms_  
_The world is bright, alright_

_What's the difference if I say_  
_I'll go away_  
_When I know I'll come back_  
_On my knees someday_  
_Oh whatever my man is_  
_I am his forever more_

"Thank you Rachel, that was beautiful. I'll be giving you a call tomorrow if you get in.", he said.

I went up running to Finn.

"Oh My God, Rachel! That was amazing.", Finn said. I kissed him and it became more intimate.

We came back to Finn's place. Tomorrow was going to be amazing...  
But the question was...Will I get in?


	8. CallBacks

I woke up to the sound of beautiful birds chirping. I looked beside me and there was my beautiful boyfriend. I snuggled closer to him and he woke up.  
"Morning." he said yawning.  
"Morning to you too", I said kissing him.  
"What's gotten into you?" he joked.  
"The amazing feeling of success! And I can kiss my Finny whenever I want to." I said and we started to full-on make out.

A while later, my phone started to ring.

_It's time to try  
__Defying Gravity_

"Hello, Rachel Berry speaking."  
"Hi, I'm Tony Cilento, the director of Wicked and I'm calling to let you know that our team was really proud of your wonderful audition and you have made it to the final callbacks. Callbacks will be held today at 4pm sharp. Please, come. We can see you being a successful star.

"Thank you"

I hung up and screamed.

"Finny, I made it to the call-backs."  
"What did I tell you, my girlfriend is Broadway materiel?", he said.

"Well, does your girlfriend only make love to you?"

"I don't know, we'll see." Finn smiled as we started to get more intimate.

* * *

I walked inside the theater. I saw a few people that I had seen at the auditions. It felt amazing to be here because deep down inside, this felt like home. The director started calling out for us.

"So for the callbacks, we will be putting you into pairs and you will sing a duet. Then we will decide from the two of you, which one is getting in."

After saying a long list of names and songs, he finally got to me.

"Rachel Berry, you will be with Caleb Duncan and your song is...Endless Love, by Dianna Ross and Lionel Richie."

Oh Crap, This song out of all songs in the world. At least Caleb wasn't a high school teacher who was in a bump of his marriage.

"Hi, I'm Caleb"

"Hey, I'm Rachel"

"You seem familiar, I think I've seen you before at some bar", he said.

"Really, when? I don't go to bars that often."

"Wait a second! Do you know Santana Lopez?" this was getting a little freaky.

"Yeah, we apartment-mates, but at the moment I'm rooming in with my boyfriend."  
"I met you at Santana's birthday bar extravaganza!" Oh, god no.

"You're the guy whose apartment I woke up in. Why the hell did you take me to your house?"

"Because you were really drunk and couldn't stop rambling about your boyfriend. I took you home to give a you a little experience of the Caleb-ster but you refused so we just went to sleep seeing that you were extremely dunk and could barely walk out of the house without falling." , he said.

I need to watch out for this Caleb. If he ruins my relationship with Finn...he will be dead to me.

"Ok, whatever. Let's rehearse for our song." I said.

* * *

After a while, the producer called all of us and that they will randomly choose people to go up on the stage and perform. A few performances went by and then he called us.

"Rachel Berry and Caleb Duncan"

This was going to be something.

_[Caleb]_  
My love,  
There's only you in my life  
the only thing that's right

_[Rachel]_  
My first love  
You're every breath that I take  
you're every step I make

_[Caleb]_  
And I  
_[Rachel]_  
(And I-I-I)

_[Caleb]_  
I want to share  
_[Both]_  
All my love with you

_[Caleb]_  
No one else will do...

_[Rachel]_  
And your eyes  
_[Caleb]_  
Your eyes, your eyes

_[Both]_  
They tell me how much you care  
Ooh yes, you will always be  
My endless love

[Both]

do do do do do...

Oooh, and love

_[Caleb]_  
Oh, love

_[Both]_  
I'll be that fool  
For you,  
I'm sure

_[Rachel]_  
you know I don't mind

_[Caleb]_  
Oh you know-

_[Both]_  
I don't mind  
And, YES  
You'll be the only one  
'Cause no one no one can deny  
This love I have inside  
And I'll give it all to you

_[Caleb]_  
My love

_[Rachel]_  
My love, my love

_[Both]_  
My endless love

"That was amazing you guys, we will surely be a lookout for you two." the director said.

We went off the stage and Caleb tried to kiss me.  
"What in the freakin world are you doing?" I said.

"You're hot, I'm hot. You're an amazing singer", he said.

"I have a boyfriend who I'm extremely in love with."

"Oh, that Flint guy"

"His name is Finn, and he's the only one for me."

"I'm sorry, why don't we just be friends." he said blushing.

"As long as you don't kiss me or do any romantic things with me, Okay."

After a while, Finn showed up and I went up to him and kissed him.

"I was amazing, he loved it."  
"Again, you're my girl and my girl is always amazing."

I smiled as we took a seat.

"Okay, so we have come to the decision of who's leaving and who's staying.", the director said.

There was a long list of names with their several parts in the musical; neither Elphaba nor Glinda had been called.

"And lastly, Elphaba and Glinda will be played by...


	9. Roles, Friends and PARTY

"And lastly, Elphaba and Glinda will be played by...

Rachel Berry and Maria Annabelle! Sorry Connor and Caleb, you did not make it."

No way, I'm Elphaba. I was so relieved.

"Hi, I'm Maria and this is my boyfriend Blake."

"Hi, I'm Rachel and that's my boyfriend over there, Finn." I pointed to Finn and he waved giving his cute lopsided smile.

"I'll be seeing you a lot so I need to get to know you. I'll give you a call and we'll plan something"

I smiled and nodded my head.

"Well, we have to go. I'll see you Rachel." Maria said.

I hugged Finn and he kissed me.

"I knew you could do it."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now let's go and have a celebratory dinner at the apartment. ", Finn said.

We came home shortly and Finn prepared the best vegan meal for me. I was done eating when I thought of something.

"What if people hate on me because I'm not pretty enough and What if they want a better Elphaba?" I asked.

"Come here" Finn said as he pointed to his lap. I went and sat on his lap and he kissed me.

"Nobody is more perfect in the world than you are. You are the biggest star in the entire world and everyone loves big, bold stars. I love you and that's just the little berry on top", he said.

That was so sweet. I intimately kissed him.

* * *

Later that night, Finn and I were snuggled close together on the couch when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." I said and I walked off the couch to the door.

"Surprise", it was the entire glee club.

"Come on in. What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to see out hot Jewish little American princess." Puck said. I looked back at Finn and he just gave me a smile.

"We knew you could do it Diva" Mercedes said.

"Rachie, come here" Sam said. When Finn and I broke up in junior year, Puck, Sam and I had gotten pretty close. I hugged Sam and then I saw Quinn.

"Rachel. I knew you could do it." Quinn said as she hugged me.

"Rachel, Congratulations" Tina said wheeling Artie in.

"Aww...thank you so much guys."

"Now let's get this party started. I want to gets my mac on this party" Santana said coming in with Brittany.

It was a blast. Of course, Puck brought in Alcohol. Everybody was halfway drunk by now. Mercedes and Tina were laughing and Quinn was yelling at Finn because his apartment was really clean but Finn wanted to talk to Puck. Brittany was being a stripper by walking with only her bra and skirt in the house. Tina and Mike were making out in the corner. Yeah, it'll be safe to call this the "Rachel Berry House Party Extravaganza Part Deux".

"Hold up everyone", Blaine said walking in the middle of the floor with Kurt.

"Rachel, we have been your best gays, and we will continue to be your best gays. This song is for you." Kurt said as Santana and Brittany walked up on the stage.

_**(Kurt)**_

_Anything you can do,__  
__I can do better.__  
__I can do anything__  
__Better than you.__**(Blaine and Kurt)**_

_No, you can't.__  
__Yes, I can. No, you can't.__  
__Yes, I can. No, you can't.__  
__Yes, I can,__  
__Yes, I can!__**(Santana)**_

_Anything you can be__  
__I can be greater.__  
__Sooner or later,__  
__I'm greater than you.__**(Santana and Brittany)**_

_No, you're not. Yes, I am.__  
__No, you're not. Yes, I am.__  
__No, you're NOT!. Yes, I am.__  
__Yes, I am!__**(Blaine)**_

_I can shoot a partridge__  
__With a single cartridge.__  
__**(Kurt)**_

_I can get a sparrow__  
__With a bow and arrow._

_**(Kurt and Blaine)**__**  
**__I can live on bread and cheese.__  
__And only on that?__  
__Yes.__  
__So can a rat!_

_**(Kurt)**__**  
**__Any note you can reach__  
__I can go higher.__  
__I can sing anything__  
__Higher than you._

_**(Santana and Kurt)**__  
__No, you can't. (High)__  
__Yes, I can. (Higher) No, you can't. (Higher)__  
__Yes, I can. (Higher) No, you can't. (Higher)__  
__Yes, I can. (Higher) No, you can't. (Higher)__  
__Yes, I can. (Higher) No, you can't. (Higher)__  
__Yes, I CAN! (Highest)__**(Brittany)**__**  
**__Anything you can say__  
__I can say softer._

_**(Blaine)**__**  
**__I can say anything__  
__Softer than you._

_**(Brittany and Blaine)**__**  
**__No, you can't. (Softly)__  
__Yes, I can. (Softer) No, you can't. (Softer)__  
__Yes, I can. (Softer) No, you can't. (Softer)__  
__Yes, I can. (Softer)__  
__YES, I CAN! (Full volume –Blaine)_

_**(Santana)  
**__Anything you can wear__  
__I can wear better.__  
__In what you wear__  
__I'd look better than you._

_**(Brittany)**__**  
**__In my coat?__  
__In your vest! In my shoes?__  
__In your hat! _

_**(Brittany and Santana)**_

_No, you can't!__  
__Yes, I can__  
__Yes, I CAN!__  
_

_**(Kurt, Santana, Brittany and Blaine together)**_

_I can jump a hurdle.__  
__I can wear a girdle.__  
__I can knit a sweater.__  
__I can fill it better!__  
__I can do most anything!__  
__Can you bake a pie? No.__  
__Neither can I._

_**(Kurt)  
**__Anything you can sing__  
__I can sing sweeter.__  
__I can sing anything__  
__Sweeter than you._

_(Brittany, Santana and Blaine)__  
__No, you can't. (Sweetly)_

_**(Kurt – Yes I can)**_

_**(Brittany, Santana and Blaine – No you can't)**__**  
**__Yes, I can. (Sweeter) No, you can't. (Sweeter)__  
__Yes, I can. (Sweeter) No, you can't. (Sweeter)__  
__Yes, I can. (Sweeter) No, you can't, can't, can't (sweeter)__  
__Yes, I can, can, can (Sugary)_

I think everyone was laughing by now.

"You guys, that was amazing", I said smiling.

"So there you have it Berry, we're better than you", Santana said.

"Ok, you guys can believe that"

After a while, people were either really, really drunk, or were passed out on the floor. I was looking for Finn but I couldn't find him. And I was the only one who wasn't drunk, or drinking anything. I need to keep my singing skills on a higher range.

"Finny, where are you?" I said, peeking my head into the room.

"What is it Rach?" Finn said really quietly.

"Do you want to sleep now; I can tell everyone to go?"

"No, it's okay. You go have fun."

"Are you okay? Is there something you want to talk about?" I said and I closed the door and sat on the bed with him.

"What will happen to us? You'll be busy on Broadway everyday. I'm not regretting you getting into Broadway and all but what if you find someone better than me and more musically talented." he said.

"Finny, nothing will happen to us. The only thing that'll happen is that our relationship will get stronger and we'll get married. I'm not ever letting you go, ever!" I said and I kissed him.

"Now, stop being a suck up and come enjoy the party. By the way, did you know anything about this?" I asked.

"Maybe", he said as he gave me a quick peck.

This was an amazing day over all. I got to see everyone in the glee club and it was so amazing. I got into Broadway as Elphaba and I couldn't be more proud of myself. This was a new start for Rachel Berry.


	10. Again With The Unexpected Visitors

Broadway had been amazing so far. I had just finished my semester at NYADA as a freshman and now it's me and Broadway. Although, these past couple of weeks, it's just been Broadway. I haven't seen Finn in a whole day which is a lot since he came back. I was still staying over at Finn's. We were practically living together. But he was busy with applying to NYU and doing some volunteering and I'm not complaining but I just wish we could spend more time together.

Today was a Sunday which meant; Just Finn and I.

I woke up lying beside Finn.

"Morning Babe"

"Good Morning", I said

"You know what would make this morning better?" Finn asked as he smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"What?" I asked.

"If my gorgeous and talented girlfriend accepted my invite to the finest restaurant in the city! Just me and her."

"That would be amazing. When do we leave?"

"Around 3. Be ready. Meet me here okay. Santana did call last night to see if you could come back for today around 11 and considering that it's 10, you need to get ready. ", he said.

"Aww...what would I do without you?" I said as I kissed him. Round 1 was coming up. (*wink *wink)

A few minutes later, Finn and I showered together and I got dressed to meet Santana. I threw on a pair of denim short shorts and wore my pink flowed tank with a white cardigan. I wore my flats, got my purse, kissed Finn goodbye and left the house.

I arrived at Santana's or what used to be my apartment and Kurt, Mercedes and Santana were there.

"Uh, Hi" I said. It was odd because they were giving me weird looks.

"My brother needs to keep you out of the house for a few hours so we decided to go through your clothes. And trust me Rachie, we did not find that much cute stuff. Some were ok, but some were, well", Kurt said and Santana finished his sentence.

"Some were clothes that looked like a toddler would wear and you're in New York Frikin City"

"So, Diva, Me, Kurt and Santana will take you to Times Square and we will shop until 2. After 2, you will get ready for your night out with Finn and we will take your new wardrobe back to our place."

"Really?" I asked. This was going to be an interesting day.

"Yup! Now let's go. The sooner we go, the more stuff we find" Santana said as she rushed us out of the house.

Shopping in Times Square had been really tiring. I had gotten a huge amount of clothes and it was only 1, which meant the shopping continues for an hour before they get me ready to see Finn.

"Rachel, come here and try this on" Santana said.

I went to Santana and found a short black dress in her hand. It was really short, that's for sure. But it had ruffles which made it really unique.

"Santana, that is amazing!"

"What can I say? A hot body needs to look hot."

Oh Santana.

It was finally 2 which meant, Kurtcedes and Santana needed to get me ready for Finn's date.

I wore this nice blue, elegant dress Santana gave me. I paired my gold heels with it. Mercedes fish-tail braided my hair to the side and Kurt did my makeup and I had to admit. I looked smokin' hot.

Right on time, I came to Finn's place and found him in a nice tux.

"Wow, Rachel. You look amazing." Finn smiled as he leaned to kiss me.

"So where are we going?"

"Well, first, we're going to the best vegan restaurant in the city and then, we're going to walk around."

"Sounds good." I said as we linked arms and walked out the door.

We arrived at the restaurant no later than 4. It was so amazing. Everything smelled delicious and even Finn enjoyed it. Just as we were about to leave, an unexpected visitor dropped by.

"Hey, whoa, Rachel. You're vegan"

"Didn't I mention that Caleb!" I said. It was the bloody Caleb. Why did he have to drop by tonight.

"And I'm guessing that's your boyfriend. Flint, right?"

"It's Finn and get out."

"Can't I enjoy lunch with a beautiful, talented lady?"

"Caleb, if you don't get out in..." I was talking as Finn interrupted me.

"What's going on?" Finn came and said.

"What's going on is that Caleb here won't stop flirting." I said.

"How come I've never heard of him?" Finn asked.

"He's not important." I said.

"Well, he knows you and I don't. I've never even heard of him" Finn said.

"Berry, why didn't you tell Finn about our lovely history" Caleb said winking.

"Caleb, Get. Out!" I yelled.  
"Finn, he's not that important" I said to Finn. Caleb was on his way out.

"What's the history he was talking about? Huh! No lies." Finn said.

Oh My God!

"Well, the night when I saw you in New York for the first time, remember that. Me, Kurt and Santana were celebrating Santana's birthday. I got so wasted that night that I woke up at his place. He apparently knows Santana so he thought it would be perfectly fine to take me home."

"Wait, you woke up at his place?" Finn asked.

"Yes, but I was fully clothed. I assumed nothing had happened, so I came back home. And I met him again at the call-backs. We were duet partners and had to sing Endless Love. After that he...uh... tried to kiss me but I stopped him and he hasn't stopped flirting with me since then." I said.

"So he's flirting with you and he's not that important." he asked. I, Rachel Berry had messed up this time.

"I don't think he is" I said in a quiet voice.

"Would you like it if a girl was flirting with me and I didn't tell you about her?"

"No." I said quietly.

"Then why would you hide some guy from me. I thought you loved me..."

"And I do."

"Prove it!"

"I love you. I haven't stopped loving you and I will continue to love you for the rest of my life."

"Just give me some time." Finn said as he stormed out of the restaurant.

What have I done?


	11. HOPELESS!

It had been a whole day since me and Finn had a fight. I honestly didn't get why it was such a big deal. It's Finn! I get that he had every right to be mad at me but still, what I did...Was it really that bad? I was so fed up that later that night, I went to Kurt's and Santana's and cried all my tears out. I stayed there and look where I am now. I'm standing in the middle of Bow Bridge hoping Finn would come back. But that only happens in fairytales, right? It was getting dark so I headed back to my old apartment.

"Santana, Kurt. Are you guys here? I'm home" I said as I put my bag down and entered the house.

"Any Luck?" Santana asked.

"I'm hopeless! I waited there for 5 hours hoping that faith does what it does but nothing happened. All that happened was I saw cute couples being all romantic and cute like Finn and I are but they had to show there lovey doveyness right in front of a sad, broken hearted girl."

"Whoa, diva. Calm down. I was talking to Finn earlier and he said that this time, you should do something about this." Kurt said walking into the living room.

"What can I do?" I asked Kurt.

"Give it a small amount of time. The idea will come crawling to you. I mean, that's what I did with Blaine and now look at us. We're taking small romantic vacations every month." Kurt said.

I guess I have to give it sometime.

...

_A Week Later_

I was still trying to find what I could do to make Finn come back to me. I could write him a professional letter. Wait, this is the 21st century! I am so hopeless. Ahh.

I went to the music store down the block. I went there all the time when I was new to NYADA, before Kurt and Santana came. I entered the store to look for some Barbra things. That always helps me when I'm sad. Just as I was looking at the Barbra albums, I saw a guy serenading a girl.

_Baby you're all that I want__  
__When you're lyin' here in my arms__  
__I'm findin' it hard to believe__  
__We're in heaven__  
__And love is all that I need__  
__And I found it there in your heart__  
__It isn't too hard to see__  
__We're in heaven_

I saw the girl get up and kiss him. I guess...Wait! That's it. Finn and I are musical so I need to do something that really screams Finchel! What's better than a good love song?

I came back to the old apartment around 3pm. It was really hot outside considering it was the middle of July in New York City. I already had the song picked out. I threw on a polka dotted dress and dressed it up with black wedges.

Around 6pm, I had everything ready. All I needed was the guy. I texted Finn to meet me in Central Park at 6:30 a minute ago but I still hadn't gotten a reply. Knowing Finn, he couldn't leave his phone so he has it with him everywhere. I guess I had to use the easier way. I took out my phone, went on twitter and tweeted;

"Anyone who is in New York City and just had a fight with me and who loves me, Meet me at Central Park...NOW"

I got a favourite from Kurt but that wasn't the point.

Around 6:15, I saw a tall, handsome guy walk in. It was Finn. Everything was ready.

"Hey, I got your text and your tweet." He said with a shy look on his face.

"I guess since we weren't talking, I had to use the modern way" I said hoping that he would smile.

"What do you want Rachel?"


	12. I love youFOREVER

"What do you want Rachel?"

"I want us to be together, we're meant to be. Please...just listen to me"

"Fine. Are you sure you don't want Caleb here?"

I cant believe Finn was brining Caleb into this. Oh My God!

"I trusted you! I actually thought we would not bring some random guy into this but I guess you haven't changed Rach, have you?"

"You have no idea how hard it was without you. A year ago, we were making plans to go to New York and now we're finally here." I said. I was almost on a verge of tears.

"I love you Rachel, you're the one. I know it. I just want to see if you can do something to make a relationship work out." Finn said starring at me right in the eyes.

"I love you too. And I always will. Just watch and see what I have planned for you" I said and Finn kissed me on the cheek.

"Just watch and see..." I said as I stood in the middle of central park. There were small lanterns everywhere and there were beautiful, sparkly light streamers. It was sorta dark. The sky was orangey blue so it looked really romantic.

_Heart beats fast__  
__Colors and promises__  
__How to be brave__  
__How can I love when I'm afraid to fall__  
__But watching you stand alone__  
__All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow___

_One step closer___

_[Chorus:]__  
__I have died everyday waiting for you__  
__Darling don't be afraid I have loved you__  
__For a thousand years__  
__I'll love you for a thousand more___

_Time stands still__  
__Beauty in all she is__  
__I will be brave__  
__I will not let anything take away__  
__What's standing in front of me__  
__Every breath__  
__Every hour has come to this___

_One step closer___

_[Chorus:]__  
__I have died everyday waiting for you__  
__Darling don't be afraid I have loved you__  
__For a thousand years__  
__I'll love you for a thousand more___

_And all along I believed I would find you__  
__Time has brought your heart to me__  
__I have loved you for a thousand years__  
__I'll love you for a thousand more___

_One step closer__  
__One step closer___

_[Chorus:]__  
__I have died everyday waiting for you__  
__Darling don't be afraid I have loved you__  
__For a thousand years__  
__I'll love you for a thousand more___

_And all along I believed I would find you__  
__Time has brought your heart to me__  
__I have loved you for a thousand years__  
__I'll love you for a thousand more__  
_

"I love you. And I will for a thousand years, as long as I can live for." Finn went and kissed me intimately.

"I love you too. That was really nice." He said.


	13. Home Sweet HOME

Today was the day Finn and I were getting out of Finn's small apartment/motel, and moving into a nice bigger apartment. All the boxes and suitcases were in the apartment. It was really hot though since the air conditioning guys are coming tomorrow. Finally, Finn came in with the last box.

"Whoa, you look exhausted." He said.

"I am...Come here" I said. I was lying on the floor because it felt really cool.

"So how does it feel like to living in a romantic shoebox apartment with me, huh?" Finn asked giving me his sexy looks.

"I love you and you know it feels amazing. Our apartment!." I said kissing him. I was grabbing onto his shirt and taking it off. After a while of making out, I was only in my bra and underwear and Finn was in his boxers.

"Hey, the bed is already assembled. We can go in there?" Finn asked.

"No, I like it here." I said smiling and continuing what we were doing. With Finn, I felt so much safer and I couldn't make love with a guy who isn't Finn. Finn's the one, my heart knows it.

...

We woke up on the floor and it was morning...There was a blanket on top of us but we were completely naked.

"Hii!" Finn said smiling.

"Hii..."

"So how's my little princess doing?"

"As long as she's with her little prince, she's doing amazing." I said and I pulled him for a kiss.

"So are we going to clean up the place or do what we did last night? I mean...I would be ok with any decision." He asked winking.

"We need to clean up and unpack the rest of the boxes but we'll do what we did last night. " I said.

After a while, some of the boxes besides the living room ones were unpacked. Our room was done and so were the kitchen and the dining. The only thing left was the living room which I was currently painting. When I was done painting, I set up the living room and obviously, it looked amazing.

I was humming to "My Life Would Suck Without You", the song we sung after we won sectionals for the first time.

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah__  
__Forever united here somehow, yeah__  
__You got a piece of me__  
__And honestly,__  
__My life would suck without you_

Suddenly, Finn came and spun me around. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him.

"Remember the last time we sung that." I said.

"Yeah, it was like 4 years ago...Feels like yesterday that we won sectionals for the first time." He said.

My legs were still around his waist and we were kissing passionately.

"So...OUR apartment is done. How do you feel?" I asked

"I feel amazing, because I'm with the girl of my dreams" Awww...that was so romantic. We continued making out in the middle of our new HOME!


	14. PrePerformance And a SURPRISE?

_4 Months Later_

"Morning Beautiful", Finn said as we woke up.

"Morning" I said. I was really tired but today was a new day. Today was the day of the final performance of Wicked. 5 months to the making...and even though it had its troubles...I had Finn all along with me.

"So, today's the day!" he said

"I'm so excited for you to see it. You'll love it."

"I'll love whatever you're in"

As cheesy as that was, it deserved a kiss.

...

I left the house early since all the cast members had to be there. There was an hour left till the performance and Maria and I shared a dressing room. It was no problem really. The room was really big.

"Maria, do you think I'll be good." I asked.

Maria and I had gotten close over these few months. She used to come over a lot so we became really close. So did Blake (Maria's boyfriend) and Finn. Turns out that Blake was born in Lima but he moved to New York when he was only 8 due to his parents job transfer.

"Rachy, you'll be amazing. I don't know anybody with that big of a voice besides you...and me."

"What if people don't think I'm pretty enough? I am sharing the spotlight with a really pretty girl"

"You're talented and you're really beautiful so stop complaining. All the little girls coming tonight are going to find new inspirations..You and Me ", she said.

Me and Maria spent the entire time talking as the makeup team put on our makeup. The team was finally done and we put on our costumes for the first act. I looked at Maria before myself and she did the same thing.

"You look soooo pretty" I said. She really did. Glinda the blond, beautiful witch!  
"You look...horrifying. In a cute way" Maria said laughing. The green really makes my skin pop. We were both laughing when Blake came in.

"Hey guys." he said.

"I'm going to leave you guys alone" I said winking at Maria as I walked out of the room.

Just then, I saw Finn.

"Finny..." I said as I hugged him.

"Rach, you look...WOW" Finn said surprised. I was laughing. The green scares everyone.

"2 Minutes till the performance" the assistant yelled.

"These are for you" Finn said giving me a beautiful bouquet of green and white flowers. They totally fit the theme and smelled amazing.

"Thank You" I said as I kissed him.

"Places Everyone"

"That's my queue. Go take your seat."

"Break A Leg" Finn said.

"I LOVE YOU" I yelled.

...

When I went up on stage, something seemed weird. Finn was sitting in a row filled with...


	15. Parties, AGAIN!

When I went up on stage, something seemed weird. Finn was sitting in a row filled with...

THE FORMER NEW DIRECTIONS.

In that moment, I felt so happy that even with the 3 years of fighting, making out with each other and doing stupid things, they really cared about me. I mean Santana did promise me that she would come see my first Broadway debut. Even Kurt and Blaine were there. I guess they came back from their "Vacation de L'amour" for me.

* * *

"Babe, you were amazing" Finn said as I came backstage.

Followed by Finn, everyone in the entire glee club was there. Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Blaine, Rory, Sugar, Joe, Quinn, Puck, Artie, Tina, Mike and Sam all showed up for me. Followed by them was Mr. Shue and Miss. Pillsbury (or Mrs. Shue) with their gorgeous 5 month daughter, Isabella.

"I swear that was so good, I could have directed it myself", Artie said in a ghetto accent.

"Rachel, Spot on performance. I can see you getting a lot of Tony's for this performance. Bravo!" Kurt said clapping.

"Congrats Rachel." Quinn said. It was so nice of her to skip a day from Yale's summer classes to come see me. Never thought that would happen!

"Thank you guys, so much for showing up. It was a real surprise. I love you guys. Thank You!" I said after hearing everyone's compliments. We all headed back to the apartment.

When we got there, I realized that I was still covered in green, so I called Kurt.  
"Kurt" I yelled.

"What happened Diva?"

"I need help looking amazing. Finn gave me an amazing surprise and I want to give him an amazing one."

"Oh God! Well, anything for a makeover"

Kurt took of all my green. He put me in a short (a really short) sequined dress. I lightly curled my hair creating a loose curl effect. I found converse in the back of my closet and considering the last time I was drunk, I couldn't bear those heels so I put on the black converse. I came out of the room and everyone was staring at me.

"Wow, my hot Jewish American little princess is back" Puck yelled

"She's mine" Finn said as he came over and kissed me.

"Ok, now let's get this party started" I yelled grabbing a bottle of Vodka.

Everyone was there including the entire cast of Wicked. Thank God our apartment was big.

This wasn't like the last party I had with the glee club. This time, everyone was drunk and by drunk, I mean really drunk. Maria was talking to Santana. Turns out that Maria and Santana have a lot in common. Brittany was talking to Alyssa, an amazing actor who played Nessarose but was really dumb. Almost like Brittany. Everyone had found somebody from Wicked that they could relate too. It is a small world after all.

After a while, I was really drunk. I couldn't remember who I was talking too or what I was talking about. I saw a blurry Finn and rushed to him.

"Hi!" I kissed him.

"Rach, what gotten into you"

"I love you. Let's dance" I said clinging over him. I needed to let everyone know he was mine.

"Anything for my girl" Finn said as we danced the night out. Around midnight, the entire cast of Wicked was gone to the after after party but I stayed. Santana called out a game of spin the bottle. We all sat in a circle but I sat on Finn's lap and continued making out with him.

"Ok Love Birds. Stop!" Kurt yelled.

"I'll go first" I said. The bottle landed on Santana.

"Looks like I need to get my mac's on Berry!" Santana said as I gave her a peck. It felt weird kissing a girl but I guess it was normal for Santana.

After we were done, I kept kissing Finn. I think that's all I did when it wasn't my turn. I also remember giving Puck a peck but other than that, I knew that Finn was mine that night!


	16. 6 Flags

I woke up in the bedroom lying on Finn's bare chest. Damn! I looked down and saw my dress halfway across the room and I was only in my bra and panties. I threw on Finn's t-shirt and went to the living room and saw Mike and Tina on the couch and Sam and Mercedes on the Floor. Santana, Brittany, Kurt and Blaine were in one room and Sam, Mercedes, Puck and Quinn were in the guest room. Everybody else was probably at different parts of the apartment.

I came back to the room and found Finn awake staring at me.

"You're up already?" Finn asked in a low husky voice.

"Yes. But that alcohol is still there. What happened last night?" I asked and Finn pointed to his lap and I sat on it.

"Well you went a little like this" Finn said as I wrapped my legs around his waist and took of my robe.

"And then, I went like this" he said as he kissed me with passion.

We kept making out (full-on) and were interrupted by Kurt's knock.

"Are you guys fully clothed? Cover yourselves with a blanket. I'm about to come in. 5. 4..."  
We quickly covered up ourselves and Kurt barged it.

"Well, most of us are awake and everyone's free so why not plan a quick trip like Senior Ditch Day to 6 Flags?"

Oh, old memories...

* * *

Around 2, everyone was fresh and off the alcohol doze. Most of the girls were wearing short shorts. I was about to wear my short plaid skirt when Santana came in.

"No. Not today." Santana said as she pulled out a pair of ripped short shorts and a strapless navy blue top. I put on a light, long grey cardigan and put on last night's converse.

Me and Santana walked out of the room and she spun me around.

"You can thank me later" she said.

"Okay. Like old times, let's get the hell out of here" Puck said as he went out the door."

* * *

We arrived at 6 Flags hand-in-hand remembering the old memories. We all spilt up and decided to meet back here to eat lunch. Finn wanted to go to the new rollercoaster so I went with him. Puck and Quinn came with us.

When we got to the rollercoaster, I started to feel sick. It was literally a death-coaster about 306 feet high. I'm scared of heights.

"Let's go guys, the line's pretty short", Finn said.  
"Let's go Rachel...What's wrong?" Quinn looked back and said.

"This looks...scary"

"Is Rachel Berry feeling scared?"

"Maybe" I said with a quiver.

"Puck, Finn...you guys go. I'm with Rachel. We'll meet you guys at lunch." Quinn said as she patted my shoulder and linked arms with me.

"Thank You Quinny"

"No Problem Rachie. Now let's go somewhere the guys wouldn't think of going." Quinn pointed to the funky photo booth place which had the weird mirrors.

We quickly put on those weird accessories and something suddenly went on my mind.  
"Hey Quinn, Do you love Puck, like really love him?"

Quinn sighed. I think she had no choice but to give her answer.

"Look, I mean me and Puck are going great. We're just at the point where we're kinda afraid to admit that we really love each other, I mean I love him and I've said it to him a million times but Puck's...well Puck. I know he loves me. I guess all this change is kind of scary for him. And you know him...he's never really been in a "serious" relationship."

"Wow. You really love him that you're letting him take on this leap."

Me and Quinn spent most of the time really talking. It was time that we met the glee club back at the food court area.

Everyone was there except...

"Guys, sorry we're late" Puck and Finn came running. Finn said beside me and kissed me on the cheek and Puck sat beside Quinn and gave her a cute smile.

"You have to try the new rollercoaster. It's so good." Puck said.

"I think I'm good" said Tina and we all laughed because we heard that she barfed on every single rollercoaster. Mike is such a sweetheart for taking care of her.

After a good 20 minutes of eating and talking, Finn stood up and held my hand to take me somewhere. Everyone shot me dirty looks. But where were we going.

"Hey, I'm all in for surprises but where are we going?"

"Just close your eyes"

Finn guided me through all the running around and we finally stopped. I opened my eyes and found myself staring at this stall of the duck game where you smash the ducks.

"I found this while walking to the ride with Puck. Remember the state fair in our first summer together. We went to the state fair and this is the place where I won you the big gold stuffed star. And also that was the time where...

"I told you I love you for the first time and I really meant it" I said continuing. I smiled at the memory. The moment was just perfect.

"So it got me thinking. What are we doing right now? We know each other so well but we're still sticking to it. I mean you've already been on Broadway and we're living in our romantic shoebox fantasy. I love you. And I'll love you forever..."  
I was really confused.  
"What are you trying to say?"

"All I'm saying is that we've already tried getting married 2 times. Now, why don't we go and just do it."

And then he went on one knee with the ring in his hand.

"Rachel Berry, Will you marry me. Right here, Right now"


	17. Wedding Preparation

"Rachel Berry, Will you marry me. Right here, Right now"  
I was shocked. But at the same time, I was so happy. I mean this is it. This is the time where everything is right."  
I nodded my head and kissed Finn as passionately as I could.

When we came back, everybody gave us weird stares, especially Puck.

"So, how was it?" Puck said winking. How provocative!

"Well, Finn and I are finally getting married."

"And this time, no seeing each other on the day of the wedding because that's completely bad luck" said Tina. She was right. Last time, Finn set me free and the time before, Quinn got in a car crash. Not the best memories. We all laughed at Tina's response.

"It's finally a wedding which I approve of. I mean high school weddings don't cut it. Rachel, Girls...we're going to have a wedding planning party tomorrow." said Kurt.

"I'm going to start working on a song right now" said Blaine.

"Yeah, y'all better show up! We need to support my girl" said Mercedes eyeing Santana.

"I've grown to love Berry so I'll show up" said Santana.

"And I'll be bringing my dance moves" said Mike. Everywhere he goes, his dancemoves have to come with.

The day came to an end. Everyone had a lot of fun at 6 Flags. Tomorrow was going to be a long day...

* * *

All the girls and Kurt were at my apartment while the guys were out. So far, we had only decided on the dress. Since Finn had already seen the other dress, Kurt decided to add on a few details to the dress like a sparkley belt and some lace to make it pop. Also a new hairdo, new shoes and a tiara. Oh Kurt!

"Who do we want to invite?" asked Tina.  
"Well obviously all you guys, Mr. Shue and Ms. Pil...Mrs. Shue, my dads, Shelby, Carole, Burt, and some close family. I don't want it to be too over the top" I answered. Me and Shelby had gotten close and she is my mom.

"Okay. But what about the location?" Quinn asked.  
"We're going to have a...wait for it...A garden wedding at New York's finest wedding garden...Central Park." said Kurt.

"Wait, how do you know me and Finn have history at Central Park?" I asked.

"It isn't always you who Finn comes crawling for problems and the make-ups. You know, the ones involving you." said Kurt. Well, it all sort of made sense now.

After a while of planning, we finally had the final list that Kurt made.

_Finchel Wedding_

_Theme: Garden-esque_

_Location: Central Park_

_Food: Classics (including tater tots and berries) _

_Inviting: Close relatives, and glee club_

_Date: NEXT WEEKEND_

_Time: 5 – Ceremony _

_Decorations: Leave it to Kurt! _

_Entertainment: (Former) New Directions_

Now all that was left was a wedding.

* * *

Next Chapter: The wedding

I want to add so much stuff to this story but it all must come to an end. I guess after the wedding, there will be an epilogue and I think that's it. I might add something if it comes to my brain but I don't want this story to be too long. Review – they're love


	18. Wedding, At Last

We were all getting ready for the big day. Kurt had called a professional makeup/hair styling team. The girls were all getting ready. Kurt decided since we had to have some alterations done to the bridesmaids dress, we could add a touch of sparkle or a flower to fit the garden-esque theme. I was okay with it because I left it all to Kurt and I know whatever Kurt does will turn out fabulous. The people were done with my hair and makeup and I turned around to see that all the girls who were in the same hot pink bridesmaids dress with a gold sparkly belt around it and had a pink/yellow flower in their hair with some loose curls.

"You guys, you look amazing! Thank you so much Kurt."

"Well, it's safe to say that you Rachel Berry look off the charts hot" said Mercedes.

"Why, thank you?" I said taking a bow.

"Rachel. I thought this was a wedding...Why aren't you in your dress?" asked Brittany. Everyone else smiled.

"Come on, I'll help you" said Quinn.

I came back from the dressing area and I had to admit that I looked over the top gorgeous. I loved what Kurt did to the dress. The bottom had some nice white lace that added length to the dress and there was a gold sparkly, thin belt and my veil was gold net had a tiara and had some gold sparkles. And my shoes were gold too. How awesome!

"Okay, it's official. Rachel, you look amazing. Now let's get ready to walk down the aisle." Mercedes said.

Okay, this was it. I'm finally getting married. There's no stopping. My dad's were each by my side this time. I was so blessed. Shelby was there too. Instead of doing a traditional walk down the aisle, Kurt had to make it a glee wedding. They were singing Love Shack...Mercedes idea. Finn was already in there. And the bridesmaids and groomsmen were walking or should I say dacing down the aisle. I decided to make my maid of honour Kurt. He made his own suit ensemble out of the same fabric as the bridesmaid dress. That's some skill!

_If you see a faded sign by the side of the road that says 15 miles to the Love__  
__Shack!__  
__Love shack yah yah__  
__I'm headin' down the Atlanta highway, lookin' for the love getaway__  
__Heading for the love getaway, love getaway,__  
__I got me a car, it's as big as a whale and we're headin' on down__  
__To the Love Shack__  
__I got me a Chrysler, it seats about 20__  
__So hurry up and bring your jukebox money__  
__The Love Shack is a little old place where we can get together__  
__Love Shack baby, (a Love Shack bay-bee).__  
__Love shack, baby love shack,__  
__love shack, baby love shack, love shack.__  
__(love baby, that's where it's at) love shack__  
__(love baby, that's where it's at)__Sign says.. Woo... stay away fools,__  
__'cause love rules at the Love Shack!__  
__Well it's set way back in the middle of a hill,__  
__Just a funky old shack and I gotta get back__Glitter on the mattress__  
__Glitter on the highway__  
__Glitter on the front porch__  
__Glitter on the highway__The Love Shack is a little old place where we can get together,__  
__love shack baby... (Love Shack baby!)__  
__Love Shack, that's where it's at!__  
__Love Shack, that's where it's at!__Huggin' and a kissin', dancin' and a lovin',__  
__wearin' next to nothing__  
__Cause it's hot as an oven__  
__The whole shack shimmies__  
__YEA! the whole shack shimmies!__  
__The whole shack shimmies when everybody's__  
__Movin' around and around and around and around!__  
__Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin' baby!__  
__Folks linin' up outside just to get down__  
__Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin' baby!__  
__Funky little shack! Funky little shack!__Oh the Love Shack is a little old place where we can get together__  
__love shack, baby! (a love shack baby)__  
__love shack! baby love shack__  
__love shack! baby love shack__  
__love shack! baby love shack (love baby that's where its at, yea, love baby__  
__that's where it's at)__  
__love shack! baby love shack__Bang bang bang on the door baby__  
__Bang bang bang on the door baby (knock a little louder)__  
__Bang bang (on the door baby)__  
__Bang bang (on the door)__  
__Bang bang (on the door baby)__  
__Bang bang__  
__Your what?... Tin roof, rusted!__Love Shack, baby Love Shack!__  
__Love Shack, baby Love Shack!__  
__love baby that's where its at, yea, love baby__  
__that's where it's at}__  
__Love Shack, baby Love Shack!__  
__Love baby, love shack__  
_

"Presenting our amazing bride..." said Mercedes as they started singing/humming the 'Here Comes The Bride' tune. This is it. Rachel Berry is finally getting married. The curtains opened and I started walking with my dad's. My dad's kissed my cheeks and gave me to Finn who looked so handsome in his suit. We hadn't seen each other the whole day and I could obviously tell he loved the dress and wanted to kiss me.

After the vows and the 'I do's", it was finally the time to kiss the bride. I could tell Finn was exited.  
Finn held me close and kissed me like we did at Nationals. It was more romantic though.

"Have I told you that you look beautiful" he whispered and I smiled.

* * *

The celebration had been amazing so far. Kurt had given Finn dancing lessons which was kinda funny but our first dance to "Faithfully" was amazing. It was cheesy how we were staring at each other's eyes so passionately. Everybody complemented my dress and I felt so pretty and appreciated. And then...Puck started it off by clinking his glass.

"I just want to say that I am so happy for you two. I have never, in my entire life seen people in love as much as you are. Even though it's kinda disgusting, Finn, I'm always here for you and as for my Jewish princess...I love you and you've always been like a little sister to me. That is one relationship that we have seen a lot of in Glee club. I mean they got back together, then broke up because Finn wasn't ready to be in a relationship, then got back together, then broke up because Finn slept with Santana..."

Oh My Gosh, I am going to kill Puck after this.

"And Rachel got jelous and she made out with me and they broke up and then they got back together by eating each other's faces at Nationals in New York and then Finnessa set her free and then they got back together in New York, again and are now fucking each other every night." Puck said with a smile.

Everyone was laughing. I was so embarrassed.

"Anyways, they are the only couple that will stay in love no matter what. They have this bond that no one could have. And anyone who can calm Rachel down from her crazy is a hero to all"

He then grabbed his glass and raised it high.

"To Finchel!"

"To Finchel!" everyone else echoed.

Finn was laughing. I was probably red by now.

"You know I love you" Finn said.  
"I love you too" I said as I kissed him.

"So Rachel Berry – Hudson..."

"Wait, I remember last time I kept my last name for acting purposes but I want to be just...Rachel Hudson"

"Seriously? Have I told you how much I love you Rachel Hudson, my beautiful wife?"

I just kissed him. We are meant to be and we are ready to start our lives together forever.

* * *

I'm finally done =) Hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I loved writing it! Now, I'm just going to write short one-shots and stuff like that. Give me some good ideas =) and follow me on twitter 'Momina_Fabulous'.


	19. Epilouge

_Epilogue – 6 months later_

_So far, marriage had been great. Finn and I were in the same apartment. I continued to focus on NYADA after Wicked ended. Finn had gotten in at Inside the Actor's Studio as was studying "with the main dude himself". I was at the top of my classes considering I had already landed a main lead on Broadway and I was one of Broadway's youngest actresses to land a lead role. It was kind of crazy though._

* * *

I was freaking out. Finn and I hadn't talked about this. I didn't even expect this to happen. How could this happen? Suddenly, I heard the sound of the door closing.  
"Rach, I'm home"  
I hid the results and came out of the washroom.

"Hey, What did you do today? I came home earlier..." I said talking really fast.

"Is something wrong? Look at me in the eyes. What happened?"

I took a long breath. It was time I tell him.

"I'm...pregnant."  
"What? When did you find out?"

"Yesterday, I had a weird feeling in my stomach and today I took a pregnancy test and it was positive."

"We're going to be a family. I love you so much" he said as he kissed me.

"Wait, you're not mad?" I asked.

"Why would I be mad?" Finn smiled.

"Because we didn't plan that this would happen." I said and Finn took a seat at the couch.

"Come here" he said as I sat on his lap.

"I love you so much, and in a year or so, we'll have a smaller Rachel or mini Finn running around. Don't you want that?" he said.

"Honestly, I want a mini Finn. I think a little Rachel would be hard to deal with"

"But I want a mini Rachel as talented as you"

"But we could take mini Finn to football games." I said.

"But Uncle Kurt will spoil mini Finn"

"You don't think Uncle Kurt will spoil mini Rachel?" I said stating the obvious and he smiled.

"That's true"

"I'm happy as long as you're the daddy"

"Are you sure I'm the dad?"

I smacked him and continued kissing him. Soon, we'll have a mini Finn or Rachel and I couldn't be happier. This really was a new beginning. And all it started with was just a little convincing...


End file.
